Just the two of us
by SistemaCAI
Summary: It's just a normal weekend for others but it's the day when they admit their selves that they love each other. An R27 One-shot for those rare R27 lovers out there! Don't like Shounen-ai? Don't read... :D (Seriously... why are there so few R27 lovers? Search 'Adult Reborn' in Google and you can see why 'they' love R27)


**HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST R27 FIC! I WROTE THIS FOR THOSE FEW SUPPORTERS OF R27! ONE-SHOT R27!  
**

**RATED T FOR NO LEMONS...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! XD**

**WARNING: WRONG GRAMMAR AND POSSIBLY SOME WRONG SPELLING...**

* * *

It was an early weekend morning. The green leaves are fluttering in the wind. The morning breeze is warm. The sky is of pure blue. The clouds are slowly drifting in the sky and sun is warm and bright.

A certain man is leaning against the entrance of a room, drinking espresso. He's looking at his student. He walked inside the room and gently puts his cup at the table. He removed his fedora and put it beside the cup of coffee. He looked outside the window as he played with his curly side burns, deep in thought.

"Good morning Reborn" His thought broke off as soon as his student greeted him. He looked at his student is rubbing his eyes as he tried to sit.

"Dame-Tsuna, Iemitsu's coming today" as soon his student heard this, he sat on the side of the bed and looked at the floor. _'He still have guts going here. That bastard'_

"At least that bastard will come here for once this year. You should be happy Dame-Tsuna" His student looked at him then looked away. _'Yeah, as if I'll be happy. Stupid Reborn'_

Before he can even move, he felt a cold metal against his forehead. "Who're you calling stupid, Dame-Tsuna?" The brunette gave off his signature shriek as he ran out of his room. _'That Reborn, acting more cocky when he got his adult body back'._ But before he can even step on the stairs, he tripped and fell to the lower floor.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" He saw his tutor looking down at him. His tutor puts on his fedora as he walk down with his cup of espresso on his hand. His student rubbed his own head as he slowly sat. His tutor walked pass by him to get to the kitchen, then he stopped at the entrance.

"Dame-Tsuna, maman and the others fetched Iemitsu earlier at the airport. They're on their home now. So it will be the only be the two of us" He saw his tutor smirk, then his tutor continued to walk to the kitchen. The brunette flushed as he heard his heart beat faster. _'What is this feeling?' _

He slowly stood up and walked at the kitchen. There he saw Reborn, cooking breakfast. Every minute that passed, his heart is beating like crazy! Suddenly his tutor looked at him and smirked. The brunette felt like he's going to faint any moment now. His tutor turned off the stove and walked towards him. The brunette felt weak, and so he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes as he heard his tutor getting closer. The raven-haired man stopped and the brunette took a deep breath.

"Dame-Tsuna, breakfast is ready" The brunette opened his eyes and blinked multiple times as he looked at his tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you don't stand up, I'll eat your breakfast" The man turned around and walked._ 'Dame-Tsuna is really cute' _He smirked inwardly as he prepared the table.

The brunette stood up and dusted off his clothes. He walked towards the kitchen and saw that the table is already arranged. He sighed as he sat on his chair. _'Why is Reborn at the other side of the table?' _He asked himself as he began to eat.

The meal throughout is silent. After the meal, Reborn drank his espresso while Tsuna drank his milk. The brunette stood up and walked towards the door when the other stopped him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have milk above you lips" Before even the brunette can act, he felt another lip pressed against his. His eyes are wide in shock. His tutor had him cornered. _'R-Reborn... I... I...' _The brunette closed his eyes.

The two continued on until they heard a noise outside. _'Crap. Bad timing'_ The older man's lips left his student's. His student opened his eyes. The hitman licked his own lips that made the brunette blush. The brunette's face is now crimson red and he looked away to hide the embarrassment. His tutor's head went near his ear. He can feel his breath by his ear. He took a deep breath as his tutor whispered.

"Dame-Tsuna, let's continue this sometime" The brunette exhaled as his face turned from crimson to deep red. He felt weak as he leaned at the entrance of the kitchen.

The sadistic tutor walked towards the door. He smirked as he tilted his fedora downwards. _'Damn that Dame-Tsuna. If maman and the others haven't came, I couldn't hold back anymore' _He opened the door and saw Nana, Iemitsu, the kids and his student's guardians (with the exception of Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro). He walked towards the gate and opened it. The new-comers came inside after greeting the hitman. He looked up and saw his student looking at him from his student's room. The brunette smiled and the hitman can feel himself smile back.

_'That Dame-Tsuna is only supposed to be my student, but now he isn't just my student. He's the first person that I loved with all my heart'_

_'Reborn is just my sadistic tutor but itjust shows that he cares for me more than he should. I like Kyoko but the way I look at Reborn is a lot more than being my tutor. More than a friend. I hate to admit it but yeah... I love him'  
_

_'I wanted to kiss Dame-Tsuna...'_

_'I wanted Reborn in my arms...'_

_'And tell him that I love him...'_

_'And never let him go...'_

_'I'll love him with all my heart and protect him...'_

_'I'll never let him go even if it costs my life...'_

_'I'll say this to Dame-Tsuna...'_

_'I'll say this to Reborn...'_

**_'When it's just the two of us'_**

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE IT?! XD  
**

**IT SUCKS... IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS...**

**ANYWAY... HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **


End file.
